A different direction
by Thesuninthedarkness
Summary: Female Harry and Salazar Slytherin story.. Set between 4th and 5th year. Hope you guys enjoy it! Definitely AU. Involves all the founders and all the regular characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Salazar Slytherin sighed heavily as he sat in front of the other 3 founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, things had gone differently from what they had first planned. Two hundred years ago, their vision for their lovely school had been to unite the school, and bring together witches and wizards to train them, and to not make them afraid of muggles. Instead, the school was now divided into 4 separate houses, and the school sure wasn't united. More than that, the entirety of the school body now feared Slytherin's only living blood heir because he was a full blooded killer.

Salazar's best friend, Godric Gryffindor, gazed at him for a few seconds before standing up and walking around the table and kneeling next to him. "We will fix this Sal, I promise. The idiot won't be killing anyone else!".

Sal looked at his friend for a second, "How can you possibly know that Ric? This whole plan could fail in one second". Even though Salazar was only 17, he looked way older than that. Being 17 for a little over 200 years would do that to a person.

For the first time in a while, Godric smiled. "Because, in case you've forgotten, Rowena is a seer. Anyway, you remember that curse we're all under?"

Sal glared as him a moment, "yes, of course I remember the curse, how could I not? It stinks being 17 for so long without aging. But I don't see the point of you reminding me about it."

Suddenly Rowena Ravenclaw spoke up, "You won't be stuck this age for long Sal."

Sal stared at her, unable to believe his ears "what do you mean?"

This time Helga spoke, she had a big smile on her face, just like the rest of the founders did, "she means that you will finally find the girl you are going to love".

"Wait, when will this happen exactly? I thought that whole thing was a myth?" Sal looked so confused that the other founders started chuckling.

"You know we can't tell you that my friend. What would be the fun in that?" Godric patted Salazar on the back and then stood up. "Come on my friend, lets go for a walk. This is our first week in this neighborhood, we should go see if we can find any beautiful girls on this block."

Salazar rolled his eyes and glanced at the 2 ladies in front of them, silently begging them to say no to the absurd idea. Sadly, that didn't happen. Instead, the 2 women just smiled and left the room. He glared at the 2 redheads as they left the room, this wasn't going to be his idea of fun, he was betting to himself that there was no such thing as a beautiful girl in this dreadful muggle neighborhood.

Godric stopped near the front door and grinned at Salazar, "you coming Sal? This neighborhood isn't going to wait forever for us".

Salazar pulled his black hair back in a ponytail, and stood up. Grabbing his jacket that was on the back of his seat, he walked up to where Godric was standing. "I hate you for this you know".

Godric chuckled, "I know you do. But you will thank me later I think"

Sal shook his head, "I swear that you and the other 2 know something that I don't". Wrenching the door opening, he walked past his friend, and shivered as the cold breeze hit him. "I swear if I catch a cold in this weather, i'm going to kill you in your sleep." He threatened Godric as he turned around.

"Oh I know. It's just a breeze though, now get walking!" Without a second thought, Godric took off to the right, leaving Salazar no choice but to follow him. Grumbling to himself, Sal followed his friend, wondering where on earth they were going.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait a long time to find out. After about 5 minutes of walking, the 2 founders came to a park. Godric looked around a little amused, and his eyes fell on one of the slides that looked to tall for Salazars liking. Grinning, Godric took off running to the slide, knowing that Sal probably wouldn't follow him.

Salazar sighed, his friend was a menace sometimes, if he didn't know Godric like he did, he wouldn't have guessed that he was 3 years older than himself. Salazar shook his head, still thinking about how that turned out. Looking around for something that looked relatively safe to sit on, and something not to far from the ground, he finally eyed the swings. Only one problem, there already was on person sitting on them. A girl to be more exact. She looked to be around 14 years old, with long black hair, and the greenest eyes that Salazar had ever seen.

Sal just stood there gazing at her for a moment, shook his head, and walked over. Surprising himself, he took the seat next to her. The girl looked mildly surprised that he sat next to her, but otherwise didn't say anything about it. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Salazar decided to speak. "So you come here often?".

The girl looked surprised, but then nodded, "I come here all the time. It's the only thing that would get me away from my family." The girl was blushing a little when she said this, Salazar decided to ignore that.

"Is there any reason for that? I mean, one would think that you would enjoy spending time with your family." Salazar couldn't stop himself, the words just came out, and he feared that he had said to much. To his relief, the girl didn't seem to mind what he said. She actually nodded, and then took a deep breath. Sal assumed that she had more to say, so he just waited patiently.

"I don't really live with my relatives the whole year, I go to a school in Scotland. But when I'm home my aunt and uncle call me a freak. So it's not really the most friendly place to live". The girl looked down at the ground and went silent.

Sal growled softly and stood up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way that this girls family would say that to her. Of course, he suspected that there was more going on then she let on, but he wasn't going to press on. Instead, he knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands with his. Squeezing them gently, he smiled at her when she locked eyes with him.

"First, don't listen to them, they are idiots. Second, what is your name?"

The girl look surprised for a minute, and then smiled. "I'm Lyla Potter, what is your name?"

Salazar blinked a couple times trying to keep the shocked looked off his face. This girl was Lyla Potter, the girl-who-lived. The one his heir wanted to desperately wanted to kill. After a moments silence, Sal smiled at her, but then stood up and walked away, not wanting to see the hurt look he knew she had. He was in a predicament. If the school in Scotland was Hogwarts, that's if she was a witch like he thought, then she would hate him. If she wasn't in his house she would. For some reason, he didn't want her to hate him. No. He wanted her to like him.

Salazar turned back around, and sat quietly next to Lyla. Sighing, he turned to her and found her staring at him. "Lyla, I'm about to tell you something, please don't think bad of me after you hear this."

Lyla surprised him by taking his hand in hers. "Whatever you need to say, tell me. I want to know".

Salazar sighed and began his story, "To begin with, I know you go to Hogwarts. I know you're a witch because I recognize your last name. I know there might be more Potters floating around, but I just have this hunch. Anyway, my name is Salazar Slytherin, yes, I am one of the founders". When Sal said this, he felt her grip on his hand lesson a lot. Sadly, he let his hand slip out of hers before continuing. "Yes, I am a founder, but I'm not like what the history books say. Far from them, first, I do not hate muggle borns. I may not like muggles, but I don't hate them. I don't agree with killing them. My friend Godric can attest to that. The reason we started Hogwarts was for witches and wizards to learn their magic in safety. There wasn't supposed to be houses, but I guess that's how it turned out after we left.. Rather idiotic idea if you ask me".

Lyla took his hands in hers again making him pause, she smiled at his surprised look and nodded her head, as if urging him to keep talking. So Salazar did, "I was the youngest out of all the founders, Rowena was 9 years ahead of me, Helga was 5, and Godric was 3 years. Being the youngest, that meant that I was also the most hard-headed of them all. I got kicked out by my friends 10 years after the school started because I accidently let my darker side get the better of me." Salazar trailed off and looked ashamed of himself. Standing up, he pursed his lips and tried to spot Godric.

Lyla stood up as well and tried to follow his gaze, she put her hand on his shoulder and started to speak, "Sal, whatever you did, it was in your past. Don't let that hinder you. I'm not afraid of you, I actually want to know more about you, give you a chance. Can you let me do that?"

Sal glanced at her with a questioning look on his face, "But why though?"

Lyla grinned, "Because, I haven't given that chance to a lot of people. So I figured that starting with one of the founders would be a good idea".

Salazar shook his head, he still couldn't understand why. But after a minute of silence, he finally agreed. "Alright, I'll give it to ya. I have a request though." All of Salazar was screaming inside, but he figured he could at least try, right?

"My request is that you come over to my house tonight and have dinner with me and my family".

Lyla looked at him nervously, she just met him, and he wanted to have dinner with him and his family? Assuming that he meant the other founders, what would they think of her? But then, he was pretty handsome she decided. He looked to be only a few years older than her, so it wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Alright, I'll come over to your house for dinner. Anything that gets me away from the Dursley's is a good thing".

Hearing that, Sal smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. Taking her hand, he led her over to the slide that Godric was currently at.

"Godric, this pretty lass is coming over to our house for dinner" Sal yelled as he spotted his friend at the top of the slide.

Lyla looked up, and saw a man that looked to be about in his early 20's, had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like her father, James Potter, when he was Godric's age. The man smiled happily and slide down as fast as he could.

Getting off the slide, Godric walked over to her, and started inspecting her. After a minute of walking around her in a circle, he took her free hand, the one that wasn't holding Salazar's, and kissed it lightly. "Seems like a fantastic idea friend of mine".

Lyla giggled at that, he reminded her of the Weasley twins. In a good way of course.

Salazar glared silently at Godric, for some reason he didn't like that Godric had made Lyla laugh. He decided to ignore it for now though, so instead of just standing there, he started to walk away, effectively pulling Lyla with him.

Grinning like a cat who had caught a bird, Godric followed after his friend, who was still holding on to the girls hand.


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Godric and Salazar's new house. Seeing that their house was right next to her Aunt Petunia's house, Lyla started getting nervous, which caused her to start shaking a little. What if her Aunt, Uncle, or Cousin saw her? Would they make her come back and cook dinner for them? Or would they do something worse?

Lyla was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice that the front door had opened, and that both Godric and Salazar were looking at her, waiting on her to go into the house. She only noticed them when Salazar squeezed her hand rather hard.

"Go on in Lyla, we can't just stay out here forever you know. I don't think that Godric's stomach would allow it". Salazar said with a smile that was pointed at his friend.

Godric glared at him, "It's not my fault that I'm a growing boy! I need food as much as possible!".

Salazar shook his head, "you're 20 years old, you have been that way for a long time, you don't grow anymore".

Godric started to protest, but then he stopped when he realized that Lyla was giggling a bit, as was his friend. Who was still holding the girls hand suspiciously enough. Deciding not to comment on it, he picked up Lyla in his arms and walked into the house, ignoring the glare that Sal was sending him.

"Row, Helga! Come out here! Me and Sal found something that we want to keep!"

Lyla giggled and struggled to get out of Godric's arms. She certainly didn't want to meet the others 2 founders for the first time while being in Godric's arms. But it seemed like fate wasn't on her side since his grip only tightened.

Some growled behind them, so Lyla looked over Godric's shoulder and spotted Salazar glaring at them. Lyla shot him a smile, "That face doesn't become you Sal".

Suddenly, the laugher of 2 other people caught all their attention. When Lyla heard that, she jumped out of Godric's arms faster than lightning, which resulted in Godric pouting, and Salazar smiling widely.

"Hello boys. How was your walk?" The older one, who Lyla assumed was Rowena, said.

Godric smiled widely and looked meaningfully at his friend, who seemed determind to not to look at anyone. "It was good Row. But we'll talk about that later. I want to introduce you to someone right now".

Rowena raised an eyebrow, and looked questionally at Godric. 'Who exactly is this mystery person? Your imaginary friend?"

Lyla allowed herself a small giggle as she hid behind Salazar. She didn't get intimidated to often. As the girl who lived, she couldn't get intimidated. But meeting the other 2 founders somehow made her very nervous.

Salazar smirked when he heard that giggle, and gracefully stepped over to the side. In doing so, he received a glare from Lyla, who was blushing so bad her whole face was red.

Helga looked at her with interest, "and who are you? I don't think I've seen you around this area before".

"My name's Lyla Potter Ma'am.. I'm nobody special.." Lyla said quietly. Goodness, she was beginning to know how Neville felt the first time he tried talking to her.

Rowena smiled gently at her and pulled her into a big hug, something that surprised Lyla to no end. "Well, it's nice to meet you my dear. It's not everyday that we get visitors".

"More like we never get visitors." Helga mumbled quietly.

Rowena hit her gently on the back of her head after pulling out of the hug. "Hush you, we just moved here. Besides, you know the reaction people would have if they knew who we really are".

Salazar snorted, "They would probably all be out for my blood. What with my supposed hatred of muggle-borns and all".

Godric just shook his head, "If anything, we would be attacked by hundreds of reporters asking how we came back from the dead. To much trouble if you ask me"

The other 3 founders nodded in agreement. They had managed to stay clear of any reporters in the past few centuries, and they planned on keeping it that way.

After a minute of silence between the 5 people, Rowena cleared her throat "I believe dinner is in order. I made spaghetti and turkey meatballs today".

Lyla's face lit up, she loved spaghetti. It was her favorite thing to eat, and her favorite thing to make. Though she doubted that her relatives enjoyed it half as much as she. The last time she decided to make it, her relatives just scowled at the food and didn't touch a piece of it.

Helga smiled at Lyla when she saw her face, "Come on Lyla," she said, "let's go get some food"

Lyla nodded eagerly and followed Helga through the house into the kitchen. When she walked in, she stifled a gasp. The kitchen was huge! The walls looked like different splashes of paint had just been flung on them, same with the tile floor. Surprisingly, it didn't make the room look bad though. There were 2 different ovens, 3 toasters, and 3 sinks.

Helga looked over at Lyla, "You like it? I know it's not as big as Hogwarts, but we didn't have enough room to make it as big".

Maybe it was Lyla's imagination, but Helga looked a little disappointed by that. Shrugging, Lyla sat down and grabbed some salad from the middle of the table.

Helga sat down across from Lyla and smiled at her, "so Lyla, where do you live?"

Lyla self-conciously pulled down the sleeves of her jacket as she answered, she didn't want anyone noticing the bruises on her arms from where her uncle had grabbed her the day before, "I live next door".

When she heard that, Helga growled. There was only one house next to theirs that was being lived in currently, and the people in that house were the rudest people she had ever know. Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to Lyla and yanked up her sleeves. Effectively startling Lyla and making her drop her fork filled with salad on the floor.

Right around that time, the other 3 founders walked in. Right in time to see all the bruises on Lyla's arms. Without another word, Helga stormed out of the kitchen, a second later they all heard the front door slam.

Rowena sighed and smiled sympathetically at Lyla, then went to follow Helga. A second later, they heard the front door slam for the second time.

Lyla looked around, her face was getting redder by the second. She couldn't believe that Helga had left. She always drives people away, first Ron because of the Triwizard tournament last year, then Hermione right afterwords because Hermione took Ron's side after a while, and now Helga. Deciding she needed to leave, she stood up not bothering to look at Salazar and Godric, and speed walked towards the door.

Right before Lyla reached the door, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with both Godric and Salazar, who both had fire in their eyes. "Where are you going Ly?"

Lyla turned away from both of them and hugged herself. "I'm leaving. I'm always driving people away from me".

Godric and Salazar exchanged confused looks. Driving people away? How in the world does she do that?

Salazar turned her around gently, "How in the world can you possibly drive people away? You're an amazing person"

Gordic grinned and nodded eagerly.

Llya stared at them both for a minute then sighed, "I had a fellow student get killed a couple months ago, then my 2 best friends stopped talking to me. I haven't heard from my godfather or uncle yet either. So how can I not drive people away?"

Salazar frowned for a minute before pulling her into a hug, "you'll get to see you godfather soon, I promise. As for your friends, you don't need them if they're going to turn their back on you".

Godric looked thoughtful for a minute then snapped his fingers, "who is you godfather and uncle?"

Lyla pulled away from Salazar and answered, "Sirius Black is my Godfather, and Remus Lupin is my Uncle".

When Lyla said that, both Salazar's and Godric's faces lit up. Salazar spoke first, "As it happens, we know both of those people, pretty well in fact. Why don't we go get them?

Lyla looked at him curiously, "How do you know them? Did you also know my parents?"

Godric smiled at her and winked, "All will be revealed in time. Now, I'm going to get those two, plus maybe 2 others, and then we can finally have a family dinner the proper way". Without another sound, Godric turned around once, and disappeared into thin air, leaving Lyla staring into thin air with a very confused expression on her face.

Salazar smirked at her, and then guided her to the couch. "How about we wait here until everyone gets back?"

Lyla sighed and nodded, "I guess there's no way of leaving, is there?".

Salazar shook his head, "Not a chance." Sitting down on the couch, he pulled Lyla down next to him and turned on the tv. He handed the remote to Lyla who looked more then shocked, "We don't live in the dark ages you know, we do own a television".

Lyla chuckled lightly, "I'm impressed". Making herself comfortable, she leaned back on the couch. "Now we wait."

Salazar nodded, "Now we wait".


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry this chapter is late coming. It's hard to think of something to write sometimes! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, just to get that out of the way. I just like the characters. Feel free to reveiw! As a reminder, this is all alternate universe. I love the founders, I love fem Harry (you can put her with more characters! On with the story!

***Over at Number 4 Privet Drive***

Rowena and Helga were standing in front of Lyla's house with fire in their eyes deciding on what the best plan of action for them would be, "maybe we should just walk in. I mean, there's nothing stopping us".

Rowena looked at her friend with a smile, "that does sound like a good idea, but we should remember our manners".

"These people clearly don't have manners if the bruises on Lyla's arms say anything about them. Why should we?" Helga grumbled as she glared at the door.

Rowena shook her head and knocked on the door with a smirk, "Because, we are over 1,000 years old. We are supposed to have more tact then that".

The door was opened by none other than Vernon Dursley, one of the rudest people on the street according to everyone who knew him. He looked at the two women suspiciously, "what do you two want?"

Helga raised an eyebrow at him and stepped passed him to enter the house. Rowena followed her smirking at the man as she stepped by him. As the two women walked into the house, there was absolutely no sign that there was a girl living in the house besides Vernon's wife, there wasn't any pictures of Lyla anywhere. Deciding to ignore that for the time being, Rowena and Helga plopped down on the couch and looked at Petunia Dursley, who had just entered the room.

"Who are you two women, and why are you in my house?" Petunia asked snidely.

Helga sighed and shook her head, "you know, I was expecting a warmer welcome since we just moved next door a couple weeks ago".

Petunia's face reddened, "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were new". For Petunia always made sure it was her business to know who moved where, and what everyone's name was.

Rowena nodded, "It's alright, it's a simple mistake to make. I mean, one simply doesn't have all the time in the world to spy on new neighbors, right?"

Right as she said that, Vernon came walking into the room glaring at the two women annoyed that they had slipped right past him without being invited in. Sitting next to his wife, he eyed the two suspiciously as he say that his wife's face was slowly resembling a tomato.

Helga glanced at the husband and wife for a brief minute with a smile on her face before she spoke, "So, mr. and mrs. Dursley. You two are aware that the whole neighborhood is talking about your family, right?"

Rowena looked at her companion and held back a laugh, no one in the neighborhood was talking about the family, except for them of course. But the Dursley's didn't need to know that.

Petunia swallowed nervously, "what is it they are saying exactly?"

Rowena took over and tried her hardest to keep a straight face, "They say that your niece is getting mistreated here. Why, just the other day someone actually told me that they saw bruises all over her arms! Isn't that just horrible?"

Vernon bristled at her words, "The little freak deserved it! She's been waking the entire family every single night since she got back from that school! We threatened to throw her back in the cupboard, but that didn't help anything!". His face had turned from red to purple and he had stood at up some point. Not that that intimidated the two founders,

Helga and Rowena stood up at the same time and had their wands pointed at Vernon the second he stopped talking. "Don't you dare say that about that sweet girl! She's so much better then you ever will be!" Rowena hissed as she took a step towards Vernon.

Suddenly, Dudly Dursley appeared in the room. "Are you two from Lyla's school?". All four occupants in the room stared at him in shock. Helga was the first one to recover, so she spoke first, "Kind of, we're 2 of the 4 founders. Why?".

Dudly looked nervous for a minute, then spoke again, "Lyla isn't safe here anymore. I haven't treated her the best. But I don't want her to stay here anymore either. If she's safer with you, then she should stay with you. I brought down all her things from her old bedroom, they are by the front door".

Helga smiled at him, "Thank you very much Dudley, you've been a lot of help."

Dudley nodded and spoke again, "You should check her body for any fractures and sprains. Also, look to see if there are any spells cast on her. I just have this feeling that something's going on. One last thing, can you leave my parents alone? I know you hate what they have done to Lyla, but they are still my parents. Don't make yourselves into the monsters that they think you are". With that, he left the room and walked back upstairs.

Rowena stepped back and took a breath, "You have a very smart son. As he was so polite to us, I'm going to listen to him. Consider yourselves lucky".

Helga stepped up next to her friend and glared at the two parents, "I don't understand what would possess you to physically harm a child, or why you hate her so much. But rest assured, you are not going to be seeing Lyla Potter again. My only regret is that we didn't find out about this sooner". Turning around, she walked out of the room without second glance at the Dursley's.

Rowena followed her with one last glare at the two adults, she didn't feel bad about drawing her wand at the over-grown man. He needed a little scaring anyway. When she walked into the front hallway, there was all of Lyla's luggage, just as Dudley had promised. She smiled, he really was a good soul.

"So, how about we shrink this stuff and head back home?" Helga nodded, and shrank all of Lyla's stuff with just a flick of her wand.

Without another word, both women walked out of the house and back to their house, both with a renewed sense of happiness about having another person in the house.

*** Number 12 Grimmwauld place***

Sirius Black sat around the circle of the Order of the Pheonix meeting staring at all the people gathered. He tried listening to Albus Dumbledore, but as soon as he mentioned keeping more things from Lyla Potter, his goddaughter, he tuned everything out. There was no way that he would be keeping more secrets from his precious Lyla. Only problem was, there was no way of telling her what was going on, because he was pretty sure his first letter to her had been intercepted and destroyed by a member of the order. Just thinking about it made him mad, no one had any right to read his letters. No one except Lyla of course.

Remus Lupin looked at his best friend, he knew Sirius didn't enjoy being in the meeting. He also knew that Sirius didn't trust anyone, bar himself, in the room as far as he could throw them. With good reason of course.

"So, any word on Lyla?" Molly Weasley asked anxiously, she had been looking forward to seeing the young girl again.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head, "None yet, she is being well looked after though. So I wouldn't worry. She is going to have to stay at her aunt and uncle's house for the rest of the summer though. For her protection of course". He looked around the room and was pleased to see that everyone was nodding, everyone except for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin of course. But they would come to understand his reasons, at least he hoped they would.

Sirius shook his head and stood up facing Albus, "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER? SHE HATES BEING THERE! SHE ISN'T SAFE!". He didn't care that he just yelled at his old headmaster, or that everyone else was glaring at him for disrespecting the ultimate leader of the light side. He was just furious that Dumbledore had suggested something like that.

"Sirius, please try to see reason. Because of Lily's protection, Lyla has to stay there this whole summer. She will be plenty safe. I am sure of it." Albus stared expectantly at the man waiting for him to sit down. He was waiting for nothing though because after he said that Sirius glared at him and walked out of the room without another word. Sighing, Dumbledore motioned to Remus to go after him. He was secretly hoping that Sirius's best friend would be able to talk some sense into him. He needed to.

"What a rude man, he shouldn't be allowed to be here." Molly muttered quietly, she couldn't believe that poor Lyla had a godfather like that. She was planning on adopting Lyla soon, and hadn't told anyone except her husband and Albus, both of whom she trusted more than anyone else.

At her words, Dumbledore shook his head, "Don't say that Molly. He loves her young Lyla very much, he just understand the seriousness of the situation yet. He'll come around eventually. Though, I do thank you for intercepting his letter to her a few weeks ago." He nodded at her and looked around the room at everyone, "anything else to report?"

***Outside Sirius's house***

Remus sat next to him friend, "Your crossed the line Sirius, you shouldn't have exploded like that".

Sirius looked at Remus with disbelief all over his face, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes. I don't agree with what Albus said of course, Lyla would be as safe with you as she is there. But yelling at him like that probably didn't help matters".

Sirius sighed and nodded, "I guess.. Why are you always right Moony? It gets bloody annoying sometimes."

Remus smirked, "I know. But someone has to keep you in line".

The heard someone chuckle, and instantly whipped out their wands. They were outside after all, what would stop Voldemort's Death Eaters from attacking them?  
Sirius was the first to speak, "Whoever you are, reveal yourself now!"

Next, they heard a sigh, and not even a moment later, Godric Gryffindor stood not even 5 feet from the men. They sat still for a minute in shock, and then jumped up tackling the young man.

Godric laughed and hugged both of his friends, "It's good to see you two. Life has been awfully dull these past couple of years".

Sirius laughed at got a good look at his friend, "You looked like you haven't aged in years my friend. What's your secret?"

Godric shook his head, "Surely you remember the founders curse? It's still active, meaning that I'm still 20 years old".

Remus smiled, "You don't seem overly disappointed by that though".

"I'm not, what I'm disappointed about is that Sal got his girl before I did", Godric said that that with a pout. He wasn't at all upset that Sal had finally meet Lyla Potter, he was estactic about it actually. He just was a little miffed that he hadn't met his girl yet.

"So, grumpy old Sal finally caught his women? What's her name? Where did he meet her?" Sirius looked like a excited puppy, Remus noticed.

Godric smirked, "Come with me and find out yourself. I dare say that you might be surprised. On second thought, you might not be depending on how you look at it".

Remus shook his head at the founder, Godric clearly liked to keep Sirius guessing. There was only one problem, "The order meeting is still going on inside, shouldn't we wait until it's over with?"

Godric frowned at the house behind him, "Don't tell me you two are following that old goat?" His frown deepened as both men nodded hesitantly, "Have you forgotten what we told you? Dumbledore is not to be trusted!"

Sirius looked down guiltily, "So much has happened since you left Godric, after James and Lily died we didn't have a choice. It was either join him or Voldemort. No Grey areas. Not for us".

Remus nodded, "Werewolf's have a even harder time. No one likes us. I'm barely being tolerated here as it is".

Godric narrowed his eyes at the two men and strode past them pushing the door open. The two men looked at each other in confusion, why had Godric gone in the house? A second later, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley came out of the house look shaken and relieved at the same time

Godric came out after the four, and grinned at Remus and Sirius, "Got that sorted out, now, let's get home. Rowena and Helga made dinner. Salazar.. Salazar is entertaining Lyla. Probably watching television or something."

Sirius looked startled, "Lyla is with you? How long has she been there?"

"We met her at the park this afternoon, Sal took a liking to her". Godric smiled at Sirius, "She's a pretty girl. She was quite broken up that you and Remus haven't written to her though".

The twins shared a look and Fred spoke up, "It's not their fault, Mum kept intercepting all of their letters".

Bill looked at the twins, "Are you sure about that? That's not something to joke around about"

George nodded, "We are positive. We heard Dumbledore thank Mum for intercepting your letters".

Godric growled slightly, "Well, no matter. I've got you here now. We do need to get back to the house though. I'm hungry".

Remus laughed, "You're always hungry Godric, that's not exactly a secret".

"Why are people ganging up on me today? It's not fair". Godric grumbled before taking out a book, "This is going to taking us directly into the living room of my house. Please hold on"

As soon as everyone was grabbing the book, they all flashed away. Not knowing that it would be their last night at Grimwauld place, and their last day in the Order of the Pheonix.


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHH! Guys, I am sooooooo sorry! My ideas for this chapter kept running away from me.. Now they are back! Woohoo! Anyway, I also apologize for all the tiny mistakes that I've made so far.. Anyway, here's chapter 4! As always, review! :)**

Lyla looked over at Salazar for the hundredth time since the other three founders left. Granted, that was only ten minutes ago, she was still getting nervous. Why she was staring at him, she didn't know. He was very attractive though, she decided. He had shoulder length black hair, very clear hazel eyes, and was about five inches taller than her. He looked to be of some Indian descent, she wasn't completely sure though. She was completely sure that she wasn't interested in him though. After all, she only met him that day, didn't she? Besides, he must already have a girlfriend somewhere. Shaking her head, she turned her gaze back to the television and tried to figure out what the show was about.

Salazar could feel Lyla staring at him. He didn't know what to do. Should he smile at her? Should he ignore her? He settled for ignoring her and stared at the television instead. He couldn't fathom why muggles enjoyed the television so much. He also couldn't figure out what to do with the feelings of attraction towards Lyla that had suddenly sprung up in his heart. He didn't want to act on them because he had only met Lyla that day, and he was pretty sure that she had a boyfriend waiting for her at Hogwarts. How could she not? As beautiful as she was. With that thought in mind, he turned towards her and tapped her on the shoulder and cleared his throat, "Lyla, I have something to say to you".

Lyla looked at him surprised, "Alright, what is it?"

Salazar could feel his heart racing, but he couldn't let that get in the way, not now. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today. Holding your hand was entirely uncalled for. I'm sure if your boyfriend found out he would be breaking down this door in less than five seconds".

Lyla snorted quietly and looked at him amused, "Yes, my invisible boyfriend will be furious. It's to bad I don't have one of those. I am only fourteen years old, I'm not planning on dating anyone until I'm at least fifteen. Maybe older. Besides, the boys at Hogwarts are all kind of crazy. Nothing I want to get mixed up in".

Salazar allowed his heart to calm down, and for a small smile to cross his face. "Well, you're a smart girl then Lyla Potter".

A second later, three loud POPs could be heard throughout the house. Jumping up, he cast a silent shield around Lyla and looked around wildly. In front of him was Godric who was still grinning like an idiot, along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and four men who he did not recognize. Then Rowena and Helga came into the room, they were also smiling. Glaring at all of them he released the shield around Lyla and was a bit surprised when she ran straight into Sirius's arms, the two must have been more close then he thought. A second later, Lyla could be no longer seen, as she had been sucked into a big group hug from everyone. Everyone except himself of course, he wasn't into group hugs.

When the group finally parted, Lyla was blushing like mad, and had a grin that was threatening to take over her face.

"So," Remus began as he looked around, "Where exactly are we?".

Godric laughed and plopped down on the carpet, "We are at our new house. Welcome to Number 2 Privet Drive everyone. Also known as the Founders house".

When he said that, the four new redheads looked around in awe. Salazar saw their faces and decided to have fun with them. Stepping forward, he bowed slightly and introduced himself, "My name is Salazar Slytherin. One of the founders of Hogwarts. At your service my friends". He frowned when all four of them took a few steps back. He wasn't that intimidating, was he? He was even more shocked when one of the twins grabbed Lyla and hid her behind him.

"What do you want with her you snake?!" The other twin snarled.

All the adults in the rooms (all founders with the exception of Salazar,along with Remus and Sirius) shook their heads sadly. Lyla on the other hand was getting annoyed. She pushed through the twins and positioned herself between Fred and Salazar. Without realizing it, she grabbed Salazar's hand and glared at Fred. "Didn't your mother teach you not to be rude to other people Freddie? Especially people you don't know?"

Slowly, everyone in the room was backing up slowly except for Salazar who Lyla was still holding on to. They all noticed the purple and black light radiating from the girl-who-lived, and did not want to be caught up in the aftermath in case anything happened.

Fred didn't seem to notice either, because he kept his position as well. "He's the founder of Slytherin house Lyla! He hates muggleborns! He hates Gryffindor!".

If possible, Lyla's glare worsened, enough to make George step up tentatively to his brother and attempt to pull him away. Not that it did anything, Fred was glued to the spot so to speak. "I was accused of being the heir of Slytherin when I was twelve in case you forgot. I was also supposed to be in Slytherin house does that mean I hate muggleborns and Gryffindors?"

Fred blinked a couple times and shook his head, "Of course it doesn't! You're Lyla Potter, you don't hate anyone. Even Draco Malfoy".

Lyla tilted her head a bit to look at him closer, "Then explain to me why Salazar Slytherin has to be stereotyped like that?".

At that, George stepped up and stood next to his brother. Not that he needed to defend Fred, but to give him support. Also because he needed to say something to Lyla, "That might be because that's what's in all of the history books in the world right now".

Lyla rolled her eyes at George, "You shouldn't always believe what you read in the history books Georgie. It's not good for your health".

George laughed at that, "I guess. Besides, who says history is always right anyway?" With that, he bowed back playfully to Salazar and winked, "Be careful Salazar, with the heir of you running around, you won't get any peace". Having said that, he went to stand by the Godric who had appeared with a bag of popcorn.

Fred sighed and shook his head before looking Salazar over, "I'm sorry Salazar, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It was unfair of me".

Salazar nodded and held out a hand, "It's alright. I'm expecting way more of that to come my way".

Fred shook his hand and grinned at Lyla, "So, how did you come by the founders? I thought they were all dead".

Lyla shrugged and looked at Salazar, "Honestly, I have no idea. I met Salazar and Godric at the park".

Salazar looked around, "As much as I want to explain how we all aren't dead right now, I believe there is food to be eaten.".

Rowena laughed and shook her head, "Indeed there is. Come on everyone, spaghetti and meatballs tonight". She turned to go into the kitchen, and Lyla wasn't surprised when everyone followed her.

Salazar tugged on Lyla's hand, "Come on, there's food to be eaten".

Lyla nodded and followed him into the dining room which looked like it had been extended.

Finding a seat beside Sirius, Lyla sat down and smiled at him and Remus who was sitting across from her.

Remus helped himself to a bowl of salad before he spoke, "So Lyla, how are you?"

Lyla took a sip of water before replying, "I'm doing good now. I met some pretty awesome people today. I'm just dreading going back home".

When she said that, Remus frowned and Sirius looked at her, "why is that pup?".

Lyla shook her head before putting some spaghetti on her plate, "Well, the Dursley's haven't been the kindest to me, that's all".

Rowena looked up from her conversation with Godric and scowled, "That would be a bit of an understatement my dear".

Helga looked up from her food and nodded, "I second that. But not to worry, you're going to be living here instead".

As she said that, the whole room got quiet and everyone looked to Lyla who was caught between beaming, and looking really confused.

"And why is that Helga?" Sirius whispered quietly.

Godric cleared his throat and looked at his friend, "Sirius, safety".

All occupants of the room besides the four founders and the two Maruaders looked equally confused. As for Sirius and Remus, both of them looked like they wanted to murder someone.

"Lyla," Sirius said quietly, "Can you roll up your sleeves please".

Lyla looked terrified and shook her head, she didn't want her godfather and adopted uncle, plus the Weasley's, knowing what her relatives did to her.

Remus shared a concerned look with Sirius and spoke, "Lyla honey, you need to show us. If there's nothing, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about".

Lyla shook her head again and stood up quickly before leaving the room without saying a word.

Helga sighed and then spoke, "Sirius, Remus. Really? You guys have more tact then that. At least that I remember."

One of the twins (George), decided to speak, "Alright, I'm curious, how do you all know each other? I'm more than sure that the Maurauders and founders did not go to school together".

Salazar, who was sitting across from him, decided to speak, "You are correct. But in their sixth year at Hogwarts, something happened that made our paths collide. We've been friends with them ever since".

Godric decided to speak up as well, "And before you ask us how we are still alive, Merlin put a curse on us so to speak. We were to be immortal, stuck at whatever age we created Hogwarts until we find our soulmates. When we do, when we fall in love with them, we begin aging again. Call it the founders curse".

Rowena banged her head against the table and glared at everyone, "Now was not the time for this conversation. Any of it. But you dunderheads don't have enough tact to see that. It would have been nice for Lyla to hear that, but she didn't since she got upset and left. Or didn't you notice?'

Everyone around her looked kind of guilty. Suddenly, one of the older redheads stood up and looked at everyone, "I'll go look for her. I'm not hungry anymore anyway".

Fred stood up soon after and put his hand up, "I'll go look for her. Bill, you stay here and enjoy the company.". As he turned to leave he saw the slight glare that Salazar was sending him, he smirked and walked out of the room.

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Sirius looked around again, "So, she's living with you now?"

Godric nodded with a smile, "Yes she is. So are you, Remus, and everyone who showed up today actually".

For a minute, everyone looked shocked and then George found his voice, "But why me and my brothers? We have a home already".

Remus had a look of understanding flash across his face, "George, you have the protection of a founder. The best protection there is. Not even you-know-who will be able to get to you".

Godric nodded happily, "That, and the moment you walked away from Dumbledore, away from that house, the compulsion was broken".

"Wait a moment, what compulsion was that?" Sirius couldn't help himself, he wanted to know what Godric was talking about.

Salazar sighed and took over for his friend, "You, along with everyone else here, had a compulsion charm on them. Compliments of your old goat of a headmaster I believe. I know this because Dumbledore always, ALWAYS, puts them in those stupid yellow candies he is so fond of. Nearly every powerful wizard with followers does that at some degree".

Remus looked unhappy at the thought, "But why? That doesn't make any sense".

Salazar looked his old friend in the eye, "Because, you are close to Lyla. He knew that, he also wanted her. He wanted to use her like a pawn, so the only way to get to her, was through you". He let that sink in for a minute before looking around at everyone, "Dumbledore has been doing that for years. He's trying to do good, but ended up doing more bad then good. Things like that have consequences. He doesn't realize that".

Sirius was shaking with anger, and looked like he wanted to hex the old headmaster into next year. Remus meanwhile was trying hard not to let the wolf come through, it wouldn't be good for anyone if he did.

Godric noticed both, and looked unhappily at Salazar, "You're to blunt sometimes mate".

Salazar shrugged and stood up, "I know. But it's better that they know. Trust me. Now, I'm going to look for Lyla". He walked out of the room and headed out the door past Fred who looked vagely confused, "She's not in the house anymore mate", Salazar said, "She probably headed back to the park".

Fred looked at him then nodded, "Then go after her, bring her back".

Salazar nodded at him, "Will do. You really care about her, don't you?".

Fred looked surprised at the question, then smiled, "Yes, I do. She's like my little sister. I would do anything for her".

Salazar looked at him closely "Can you say the same for your brothers?"

Fred hesitated for a minute, then nodded. "Charlie and Bill barely know her, but they will. Once they truly get to know her they will".

Salazar smiled at that, "That's good to know. Now, how about you go back into the kitchen and finish eating? I'm pretty sure that the ladies will be upset that no one managed to fully finish their dinner tonight".

Fred laughed, "Alright.". He turned to leave and then look back at Salazar who was hallway out the door, "Oh, just thought I should let you know. If you ever hurt Lyla, you'll have more than Remus and Sirius to deal with".

Salazar looked around and cocked an eyebrow at Fred with an amused glance, "Noted. Thanks for that".

Fred nodded, "Now go. It's almost dark".

Salazar didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and shot off towards the park. Fred laughed to himself as he closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. Life here wasn't going to be dull he decided. He smiled as he saw everyone still gathered around the table, "Sal has gone to bring Lyla back, he'll be back soon".

He saw everyone nod, so he sat back down and helped himself to food. Bill looked at him closely, "Fred, why exactly are we here?".

Fred sighed and looked at Bill, "Honestly, I was sick of everyone's crap. I know George was too. Although, I don't know why Godric asked you and Charlie to come along. You two hardly know Lyla".

Charlie, who was sitting next to Bill, looked at Fred and answered, "I know. But I don't condone what the order is doing right now, and neither does Bill".

Fred nodded, "I understand that. But why come here? Why not go back home?"

Bill sighed, "I can't go back to my apartment. As soon as I stepped into the place I could feel compulsion charms almost everywhere".

Rowena, who happened to be sitting next to Fred, looked up quickly "Did it appear to have any magical signature on it?"

Bill blinked and shook his head, "Not that I could tell. I told mom, and she said she would have Dumbledore look at it".

Helga let out a growl, "I bet he did. If anything he probably was the one who put the compulsion charm in your apartment".

Remus, who heard everything that was said, shook his head, "I can't believe he would do that. He just doesn't seem like the type".

Sirius looked at his friend closely, "He is, believe me. There's a lot you don't know about our esteemed headmaster that you don't know Remus. Stuff that not a lot of people know. But being from the house of Black, I know more than most people do. James didn't even know, if he did, I highly doubt that he would have joined the Order of the Pheonix. He would have ran as far away from it as he could".

Helga nodded and then waved her wand, causing everyone's plates to disappear, "I figured no one was hungry anymore. So I moved all that stuff to the kitchen, the house-elfs in there will clean in up in no time. Come on, let us move this conversation into the living room, we have more space in there anyway".

Godric stood up from his seat and nodded. Following his lead, everyone else stood up and filed into the living room.

Rowena looked around the room happily, she was glad to have more people in the house now. She was also very glad to see Sirius and Remus again. It had been to long.

Helga sat talking quietly to Charlie, who seemed to have a pink tint to his cheeks. She looked around the room and put a hand on Charlie's knee, "You belong here for a reason, remember that". She said as she stood up. "Alright everyone, listen up. Salazar and Lyla have been gone for long time. Now, it's dark outside, and I trust Salazar impeccably with Lyla. But all the same if the two of them aren't back in an hour, we are going to organize a search party for them."

Sirius nodded, his eyes were narrowed a bit, he was having a hard time accepting the fact that Lyla was alone with Salazar. He was having even a harder time accepting that Lyla might very well be the person that Salazar would grow old with. Of course, he trusted Salazar. But that doesn't mean that he likes the idea of anyone with Lyla. Too early for her to be dating in his opinion.

Godric appeared next to Sirius and grinned, "Why don't you take a seat friend? You look like you're about to go find Lyla yourself. Also, don't even try to say that Lyla is to young for Sal, I remember the stories you told us about your days at school".

Sirius glanced at Godric and sat on a soft black couch, "She's like my daughter Godric. I worry about her, especially after last year with that stupid tri-wizard tournament. Also, I trust Salazar as much as I trust any of you. But still, he's mentally and physically older than her."

Godric nodded and surveyed the room quietly for a minute before responding, "Indeed he is. But he might be the only one to treat her the way she should be treated, ya know?"

Rowena walked over to the men and nodded, "Salazar is the one for her, no doubt about that. He won't take advantage of her. That reminds me, you say she was entered in the tri-wizard tournament last year? That shouldn't have been physically possible".

Suddenly, it seemed like the whole room was listening to them. Helga stepped into the conversation as well, "Salazar isn't going to be happy about this, that's for sure".

Charlie looked at her in confusion, "Why not? The tri-wizard tournament was started long after Hogwarts was founded".

Shaking her head, Helga looked at him, "You're don't know your history as well as you think you do. The tri-wizard tournament was Salazar's idea actually. Being the youngest, he wanted a way for everyone in the castle to have fun and be competitive at the same time. The tournament was never for a specific prize, and it was never intended to allow anyone under the age of 15 enter. No amount of hoodwinking could change the age. Even if someone managed to put a underage person in, the cup would automatically spit the paper out. That was Rowena's idea of course".

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, "Then I guess getting students killed wasn't his plan either, right? I mean, he was only 15 himself at the time".

Helga nodded, "That's exactly right. I put safety precautions in just for that very reason. The most harm that could have befallen someone was getting placed in a coma for a couple days. Even then, that was rare".

Godric snorted, "Rare my butt. The how come I ended up in a coma the 2 years it went on?".

Rowena smirked at him, "Because my dear Godric, you always ended up going against someone who had more spell power then you".

At that, the twins burst out laughing and applauded loudly, "Who did you go up against Godric?".

"He went up against me of course," Came a voice from the doorway. All the occupants of the room turned toward the voice and saw Salazar with a serious look on his face.

Sirius stood up when he saw Salazar and walked up to him, "Did you find her Sal?".

Salazar nodded and made eye contact with him and everyone else in the room, "I found her. She's doing alright, tired. But a lot better than she was before, that's for sure. She's sleeping though, so wait until the morning if you have any questions".

Godric looked at Salazar and frowned, "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?".

Salazar rolled his eyes, "Of course I did Ric. You know me better than that. Now, I'm going to head up to my room as well, because frankly, I'm drained". With that, he saluted the people in the room, and vanished up the stairs.

Godric sighed and shook his head, "He never learns, does he?".

Helga glanced at him, "He never does Ric. I just hope he knows what he's doing, for both their sakes".

Rowena looked at the sea of confused faces, "You all will find out tomorrow, but for now, get some sleep. It's pretty late. I'm sorry that we don't have enough room, but you all should fit in here just fine". With a flick of her hand, she filled the room with mattress, pillows, and sheets that seemed to suit everyone's personas.

The twins looked giddy and swiftly dove onto their beds. Their brother looked hesitant before following suit, surprisingly, the beds were really comfortable. Finally, Remus and Sirius looked around the room and after noticing that the remaining founders had disappeared, flopped down on their mattresses as well.

Sirius sighed and looked at his friend, "Moony, what do you suppose Salazar did to Lyla?"

Remus shook his head, "I wouldn't question it Sirius. Salazar knows what he's doing".

Sirius nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "I know he does. I wish I could go up and see her, but knowing Sal, he has her room heavily warded".

"Yeah, he probably does. If it's the same spell he used that one time, you wouldn't want to get within ten feet of her rom without running a risk of having cat ears stick out of your head for a couple weeks". Remus smirked as he said that, glad that Sirius was able to see his face.

"Moony.. You promised never to bring that up again!" Sirius whined loudly.

"Oi! You two! Shut your yaps!" Helga yelled from the top of the stairs, "Some of us are trying to sleep here!".

All at once, the whole living room burst into laughter, signaling that everyone had heard every word of the conversation that had been going on.

"Right-O boss!" Sirius yelled back.

Remus shook his head and turned on his side, welcoming that sleep that threatened to overcome him. Pretty soon, all the occupants of the room followed his lead. Leaving only Sirius awake to his thoughts. Wondering what the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya'll! Wow, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long! It took me a long time to think about what to write for the fifth chapter.. As always, I am in no way the writer that JK Rowling is I am also not looking to make any money off of this story, and the idea is completely my own! Enjoy! :)**

***Park with Lyla***

Lyla sat on the swings and tried to brush her tears away. She felt vulnerable again, that always led to trouble. She trusted everyone in the house, but showing them all the bruises would bring up to many unessecary questions about her life at the Dursley's. Questions that she didn't feel comfortable answering just yet.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps from behind her. Turning around in her swing, she noticed Salzar standing behind her. Relieved, she smiled at him and gestured him to sit on the swig next to her. "How did you know where to find me?".

Salzar laughed softly, "Where else would you go love? This is a vaguely small town, so there's not that many places you can disappear to really".

Lyla nodded, "You're right. Why did you come after me though? There was food at the house. You were eating".

Sighing, Salazar looked at her, "I was worried about you. Everyone back at the house was. You do know that everyone back there cares about you, right?" He waited for her to nod before going on, "I came after you because I want to heal you. I also want to get rid of that scar for you".

At that, Lyla stared at him questionably, "You can do that? How? No one has ever told me that could be done".

Salzar nodded and pointed his wand at her, "I need you to stand up though. This is a full body healing charm that Helga came up with. It might hurt a bit depending on how much trauma your body has gone through".

Nervously, Lyla stood up and closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain that would surely come, and it did. As soon as she heard Salazar murmur the words to the charm, she felt a shooting pain race up and down her body at the same time. The pain was so intense that it caused her to cry out and fall to the ground.

Startled, Salazar shot up and went to Lyla immediately. He wrapped his arms around her gently, "I am so sorry Lyla, I didn't know how that would affect you. I am so sorry".

Lyla nodded against him, "It's alright Sal. You didn't know. No need to be sorry". She felt him stiffen a little.

"But I hurt you Lyla!" He protested, "I hurt you. I should be sorry".

"If you say that again, I'm going to hex you. Shut up." Lyla said with as much authority as she could muster.

Salazar stayed silent for a minute, "Do you still want me to get rid of your scar?". He was taking a risk asking Lyla this, she could say no after all.

Lyla pulled away and looked at him, "Of course I do! What do I have to do?".

She looked so eager that Salazar almost laughed. Almost. "Alright, face me please. I'm about to enter your mind. Please take you mind shields down".

"My what? What are you talking about?" Lyla asked with confusion in her voice. She didn't know people could enter her mind! She trusted Salazar to an extent, but having a founder look into her mind seemed very intimidating".

Salazar looked at her concerned, "Your occlumency shields. You should have learned how to put up your shields in first year"

Lyla shrugged, "I've never heard anything about that".

Salazar groaned, "You're kidding me.. It's essential to learn for you to protect your mind. I wonder why no one thought to teach you? Anyway, this may feel weird for a couple minutes, just keep looking into my eyes please".

Lyla nodded, she knew that she shouldn't be this trusting, especially since she was dealing with Salazar Slytherin, but she really felt like she could trust him.

"Leglimens" Salazar said in a soft commanding voice.

Lyla felt a small tingling sensation in her head, kind of like she felt whenever she was around Dumbledore and Snape. She was actually enjoying the sensation when she noticed Salazar's face was full of horror. Quickly, she put her hands on his. That simple action seemed to calm him down a little, but he still had a little bit of horror left on his face.

After a few minutes, his eyes focused again on her, "I couldn't get him out fully I'm afraid. Also, did you know that half of your magic is blocked?".

Lyla looked even more confused, "Get who fully out? Half of my magic is blocked? What?".

"Half of your magic was blocked," Salazar corrected her, "Also, you did know that you have a piece of Voldemort in your head, right?".

Lyla shook her head silently, she didn't know that. Not at all. She felt numb. The person who murdered her parents, who was ultimately responsible to Cedric's death, was in her head.

Salazar noticed her silence and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry Lyla, I shouldn't have told you. You're only 14. Way too young to find anything like this out".

Lyla pulled away and glared at him, "I'm not fragile! I need to know these things!".

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry. I should not have said that" Salazar said as he looked over her shoulder.

"It's alright. Say, do you know how to unblock the rest of my magic?" Lyla asked curiously.

Salazar sighed, "Yes, I do. It not the safest thing in the word to do though, just so you know. If one thing goes wrong.." His voice trailed off after that.

Lyla looked at him, "Will it harm you?".

Salazar blinked, "Um.. Yes. I'll be a bit weak afterwords..". He neglected to mention that he could die if things didn't go perfectly.

"Hm. Do you need me to lay down or anything?". Lyla asked.

"Before we go through with this, I need to tell you that you will feel more powerful after this. But you will also feel very tired and dizzy. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure Salazar. I trust you. Remember that".

Salazar sighed, "I wish you didn't trust me love. That trust will get you in trouble one day.. Now, please just stay still. You probably should close your eyes as well".

Lyla nodded and closed her eyes, she took deep breaths, and tried to relax. At frst, she didn't feel anything, then a second later she felt something break free near her heart and was thrown backwards into the grass. Shaking her head, she sat up and noticed that Salazar had dropped to his knees and was breathing deeply. He looked up and caught her looking at him, getting up, he walked over to her and knelt down next to her, "Are you hurt Lyla? You shouln't be sitting up. Lay back down".

Salazar was sincere, at least as far as Lyla could tell. But he looked way more beat up then she felt, "Are you sure I shouldn't be asking you if you're hurt? You look like you got the breath knocked out of you".

Salazar chuckled, I about did. But Sirius would kill me if I hurt you".

"I'm sure he would. By the way.. How do you guys know each other?" Lyla asked curiously.

Salazar settled down next to her, "Well, me and my friends met your dad and his friends in Hogsmead their sixth year. It took them a while to believe us about who we truly were, but they did. This is the first time that I've seen Sirius and Remus in a while actually. The last time I saw everyone was the night before your first birthday. Your parents were amazing people Lyla. Don't forget that".

Layla nodded, "I won't".

Salazar smiled, "Good. Now. Why didn't you tell anyone about the abuse you received at the Dursley's?".

Lyla turned away from him, "Can we not talk about it? It's done. In the past".

Shaking his head, Salazar gently put his hand on her shoulder, "It's also important. You need healing from that area in your life. You need to talk about it".

Lyla glanced at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. "Can't you just read my mind or something? I really don't want to talk about it".

"I have a pensive in my room at the house, we can use that tomorrow" Salazar said softly.

Sighing, Lyla agreed. "Alright. But don't expect me to come with you. I'm done with that part of my life".

Salazar nodded, "I understand. This grass is really soft by the way. Good night for star-gazing".

Lyla looked up at the sky and hummed in agreement, "I really enjoy doing this. I may not be good at astronomy, but do enjoy looking at stars".

"Lyla.. At some point we do need to get back". Salazar closed his eyes to avoid seeing the sad look on Lyla's face.

Lyla nodded and tried to sit up only to fall back on the ground again, "That didn't go very well". She said as she started laughing.

Salazar chuckled a little bit, "No, it didn't". Sitting up slowly, he felt a small pain in the back of his head. Sighing, he shook his head and spoke again, "Honestly, you might not have the energy to stand up right now. It would just be better if I carried you".

Blushing, Lyla looked down. No one had ever really carried her before, what if she was to heavy? Pushing that thought out of her head, Lyla nodded, what could it hurt?

"Right," Salazar said as he bent over, "Put your arms around my neck. Gently please".

Lyla did as he instructed and squealed as he picked her up swiftly.

Salazar shook his head, the girl was light as a feather. He was going to have to get her to eat more at some point.

"So, I'm assuming that we are walking home, right?" Lyla asked looking up at him.

"Right you are. Apparating would be very dangerous holding you like this" Salazar replied looking down at her.

"If you say so" Lyla said quietly before closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep.

Salazar heard Lyla's breathing change and looked down. Sighing, he looked around and quietly apparated them out of the dark neighborhood. What he said before was true, apparating while holding someone like his was is dangerous, but the air had changed. Something didn't feel right, and he wasn't going to take a chance when he had Lyla with him.

A short time later, Salazar appeared in his room. Seeing how they didn't have an extra room for Lyla just yet, he put her gently down on the bed and checked her over just to make sure that she wasn't injured. She wasn't. Good. He sat down beside her and sighed, Sirius wasn't going to be happy that he and Lyla were going to be sharing a room, but he didn't have a choice. No other rooms where available. Besides, he was being a gentleman. He was going to sleep on the floor while Lyla slept on the bed.

Popping back downstairs to check on everyone, he leaned by the doorway and surveyed the people in the room. Hearing the conversation, he put in his two pounds and watched the reactions of everyone in the room. It was entertaining really, telling them that he beat someone two years his senior at spell work. After a minute or so though, he felt a headache coming on and excused himself. Once he got to his room, he sighed and cast some minor protection spells on it, ensuring that no one would be able to get in. He also put a noise-canceling spell in place too, one could never be to careful, besides, the noise that everyone would probably would be making would be enough to wake the dead, and Lyla needed her sleep. As a matter of fact so did he.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed, he gazed fondly at Lyla for a minute and then berated himself, _'She's fourteen you idiot! She probably doesn't have any feelings for you anyone! You shouldn't be having any for her either!'._ Sighing, he laid down on the floor next to his bed and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, that was for sure.

 **Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review it, tell me what you think. Constructive critism is nice, no hating on it though please :)**


End file.
